Mariann deLuc
Mariann deLuc, more commonly referred to as Mari, is the Guild Manager of Wisp's Light and a well-known genius and inventress. Appearance Mariann deLuc is a young woman with fair skin and bright, golden eyes. She has medium, sandy brown hair with platinum blonde ends. She usually pulls it into a low, side ponytail. Atop her head are a set of white, canine ears and she has a matching tail peeking from her lower back most times. She also wears a seamless, leather collar with a gold hoop around her neck at all times. When on a mission or teaching, Mari wears a white button-up, tan breeches, and heeled dark leather boots with black laces. She also wears a worn leather jacket that is too big for her along, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of steampunk-themed goggles on top of her head. Outside of work, Mari can be seen wearing loose shirts, leggings, and sneakers. Her most iconic outfit is her dark brown, off-shoulder shirt with gold hemming; black leggings; and brown running shoes with gold laces. She sometimes wears outfits for days at a time as she often loses track of time when tinkering in her lab. Since the Clockwork Gala Shooting, Mari has no visible scars from her cursed wound. However, her eyes seem to emit a slight glow. Personality Mari is an intelligent and diligent woman. She loves inventing and creating magical items and will often lock herself in her basement laboratory for days at a time doing so, only taking a few breaks to eat and take care of personal hygiene. Most of the time, Mari is seen joking around with her fellow guildmates and friends, but she is also capable of acting formally, as shown during the Clockwork Gala. However, she can be extremely intimidating when she wants to be and described to almost be a different person when she does so. Mari is a person who will respect those who respect her will seek to destroy those who betray her. When fulfilling her duties as Wisp’s Light’s Guild Manager or doing formal business, Mari is known for being polite but also friendly and casual. She is also a workaholic her schedule almost always packed with meetings, paperwork, appearances, inventing, and more. It is not uncommon for her to forget to eat, drink, or sleep when she becomes focused on her endless tasks. Mari has also shown that she is excellent at lying and hiding information, as shown when she reveals that she was never a Bestian Canine hybrid but a werewolf. She also has secret connections with Mercedes “Mercy” Ritza, a known organized crime boss. However, she extremely resents when people do not tell her information, especially when they are members of her organization. Backstory Early Life Not much of Mari's life in Hyperion is known. She was born and raised with the Jern Pack until the age of six when the Jern Massacre occurred. Mari survived in the wilderness for a few months before being found by Lady Yuri. Since then she was adopted and moved to Central City, Eriava. As An Artificer Sometime during her early years at Wisp’s Light Mari developed an interest in artificing. Lady Yuri saw this and enlisted the help of her friend, Arthur Wenin, to homeschool her on artificial studies. Using those lessons as a foundation, she created numerous gadgets and custom enchantments to the point that she gained the attention of the Artificer Association. She underwent the entrance exams and passed, making her one of the youngest humans to ever join the organization at the age of twelve. Wisp's Light Although Mari was not legally allowed to join the guild until she turned thirteen, she still contributed a lot in other ways. Once she got her certification as an artificer, Mari convinced Lady Yuri to allow her to transform the guild's store. What had been a general store once before was converted into an adventuring gear shop. She also opened up her infamous commission service as a way to bring in even more income and keep her active mind at work. As soon as Mari turned thirteen, she officially joined Wisp’s Light as an adventurer. Combined with her minor fame as a teenage inventress, Mari quickly gained media attention when she succeeded on her training mission of taking down a pack of deranged bugbears that were attacking a town. According to several reports, she even managed to save and rehabilitate one. A year later, Mari underwent the Platinum rank test and succeeded. For a while, she specialized in guard and hunting missions and often joined Cecil and Eli with theirs. They completed many adventures together, in Erimaris and other dimensions, as the “Golden Trio.” At the age of sixteen, Mari was appointed Wisp’s Light’s first Guild Manager by Lady Yuri. As a result, Mari became in charge of overseeing the guild’s administrative duties, attending the Inter-Guild Conferences, and more. However, this also filled her schedule even more, and she became unable to keep up with Cecil and Eli’s constant missions. She eventually switched to becoming a part-time teacher at Uri Academy as a passive mission, which lightened her workload and stress immensely. MariTech When Mari was sixteen, she started her own company to patent and sell her inventions. Under MariTech, she collaborates with many other companies and inventors and has created and advanced many devices. She was a lead designer for the mirror phone (mPhone), monotonous automatons (mBots), and magical infuser (mInfuser). Mari also created advancements in various magicks and the telepathic vision (TV). Becoming A Teacher At seventeen, Mari was approached by her close friend Davie Beldara to help teach the Artificer Studies pilot course at Uri Academy. Seeking for a way to lighten her load, Mari managed to make the teaching job a passive mission, and once it was approved, she became an official staff member. Her students like her due to her young age and direct teaching approach. In the Campaign First Appearance While she was mentioned in the Spoopy Sails one-shot before, Mari first appeared during the second session when Cecil brought the party to the guild. She helped the group get out of some legal issues by messing up the date on some reports. The party actively interacts with her when they request new custom equipment. Clockwork Gala Mari attended the Clockwork Gala with her UA students and the party, whom she hired as bodyguards. Upon finishing her welcome speech, two shots came through the window from an unknown hit person on a rooftop. One was an enchanted silver bullet that had a minor curse imbued into it. The bullet pierced into her left shoulder and became lodged inside her body. The projectile lost its enchantment as soon as it entered her body, but Mari fell into an instant slumber, and the wound was unable to be closed or healed until Eli cast Remove Curse. The second bullet was composed of nullium, a magical alloy capable of nullifying all magical effects, and grazed Mari's collar. The item nearly broke and lost its magic but was quickly repaired by Professor Hiro Tillers. She was quickly hospitalized and was visited by the party the following day. After using a powerful magical item to send them to a private pocket plane, Mari revealed part of her past and her relation to the Jern Pack. However, she began to act unusually upon learning of Operation: Box. Mari started to throw threats around and made plans to reevaluate her business associates. 1022 P.C. Due to the incident and growing danger of having her roam outside the guild headquarters, Lady Yuri has forced Mari to stay indoors. While Mari does express irritation about the decision she complies and only ventures outside when she has to teach or attend mandatory meetings. However, she is now almost always in the guild's basement working on commissions or creating new gadgets and upgrades of her own. Abilities Mari is a level seventeen gunsmith artificer and level one wizard capable of many artisan crafts. She is also a natural genius and an extremely fast craftswoman and enchantress. Her background is unknown. Relationships Lady Yuri Lady Yuri is Mari’s adoptive guardian and a mother figure. She was the one to discover Mari in the forest in Hyperion as well as adopt her. However, although she is remarkably older than Mari, Lady Yuri has shown fear of her, an example being when Mari calls her after a guild member got arrested. Cecil Moonstone Cecil Moonstone is one of Mari's best friends and a fellow guild member. They first met when Mari found him drifting in the middle of the ocean after his boat got wrecked in a sudden storm. She rebuilt his ship for free, but he insisted on paying her back through guild work. Cecil soon grew to like adventure work and decided to join the guild full-time. Mari's fame rose even higher when she began to work with Cecil. The media loved their close friendship, and they still get asked about each other a lot in interviews. They have assured the public that they are not in a relationship together multiple times. Eli Ritza Eli Ritza is Mari's other best friend and fellow guild member. They met sometime six years ago and have gone on countless missions together. Rune Rune is Mari's mechanical pseudodragon companion. He follows her wherever she goes. Davie Beldara Davie Beldara is one of Mari's closest friends and the person who invited her to teach at Uri Academy. They met during Mari's Artificer Association exam. Arthur Wenin Arthur Wenin is Mari's mentor in the magical arts and a retired member of Wisp's Light. They still do business together. Gallary Mari Token.png|Mari's map token. Trivia * Mari apparently shot Santa when she was alone after the Jern Massacre. * Mari ships Cecil and Eli. * Mari was homeschooled. * Mari's most treasured item is her father's screwdriver. Mariann deLuc Mariann deLuc Mariann deLuc Mariann deLuc Mariann deLuc